


A Study In Kisses

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: A lyrically inspired collection of drabbles about the different meanings of kisses





	1. in the dead of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
>  _and every single time_  
>  _I wake you kiss me to remind me_  
>  _in the dead of night smiling at me._ — Every Single Night, Computer Games

He felt a gentle brush of lips against his temple and cheek. They came in twos, quiet and quick, barely even whispers of kisses. It was still dark out, he probably hadn’t been asleep for that long. He couldn’t see the clock on the bedside table from where he was laying, just the dim red glow from the numbers.

“Hey,” Blaine whispered, voice rough from sleep. He felt Sebastian’s body tense in surprise.

“Hey,” Sebastian whispered back, smiling bashfully.  He draped his arm over Blaine’s stomach, fingers tracing the curve of his elbow. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” Blaine snuggled closer and yawned widely. “Like being woken up by your kisses.” It was too dark to see anything but Blaine knew that Sebastian was blushing.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” The words were murmured into Blaine’s hair and another three kisses were pressed against his temple. “I couldn’t help myself,” Sebastian admitted. “It’s… surreal. Almost. Just being able to kiss you.” In demonstration of his point, he kissed him again.

“Very real. Promise.”

“Six whole days of being real. I hope you don’t get sick of me,” Sebastian joked.

Long distance was hard on them. There were never enough hours in the day to do everything they needed to and talk enough and some weeks striking the balance between the demands of life and each other was harder than others.  

Blaine smiled, already beginning to fall back asleep. “Wouldn’t get sick of you if I spent 600 million days with you.”


	2. To Forget We're Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
>  _kiss me and tell me i'm fine_  
>  _and forget we're dying_  
>  —Finding You, Kesha

“I love you. God. But I fucking love you,” Sebastian whispered and kissed him sweetly.

Blaine kissed back, just as tenderly and wished he could live in that moment forever.

It was almost enough. Almost enough to shut out everything else that had torn them apart.

Fuck he wanted it to be enough. Wanted their love to be enough. The way Sebastian loved him had always made him feel like anything was possible.

No, it hadn’t just made him feel it. With Sebastian’s love anything had been possible.

Anything, as it turned out, except for them.

“I love you too.”


	3. just because i can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
>  _and i can't believe that i'm your man_  
>  _and i get to kiss you baby just because i can_ — Everything, Michael Buble

Blaine sighed and tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for the crossing signal to change. He felt his brow furrowing and he could hear Cooper’s voice whispering from some dark corner of his brain that he was going to get forehead wrinkles to go along with his inevitable crows’ feet if he wasn't careful.

He hadn’t started the day feeling miserable, but between not setting his alarm, forgetting to finish an assignment, and the weather (wretchedly grey sky and drizzling rain that chilled him through) everything about the day was pointing him in that direction.

The only highlight was having lunch with his new boyfriend, Sebastian. They had only been official for a few weeks and he still felt a trill of excitement every time he thought (or said) the word “boyfriend.” However, even that was quickly veering towards misery because every single restaurant within a two-block radius was apparently full or, inexplicably, closed.

He tapped his foot again and tried to suppress another sigh. 

"What's up," he asked Sebastian who was openly staring at him.  Self-consciously he raised a hand to scrub off the speck of toothpaste or whatever it was that had caught Sebastian’s attention. "Do I have something on-" He was cut off by Sebastian swooping and kissing him, surprisingly softly, just at the corner of his mouth. 

"What was that for?" He asked, suddenly feeling warmer. 

Sebastian pulled back, smiling a smile that Blaine was still learning how to read, and shrugged. "Because I can."


	4. into ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
>  _You kissed me into ruins_  
>  _Sin on sin_ — 2 A.M., Alexz Johnson

"We should stop,” Blaine panted against Sebastian’s lips. “We shouldn’t do this.” Especially not there where anyone could see.

He didn’t pull away or stop kissing back desperately, even as his hand wormed its way up between their bodies, unsure whether to push or grab the thin material of Sebastian’s shirt and never let go. 

They should stop.

They never should’ve started.

But they had and there was no going back. Addicted was the only word for the way he needed. Needed beyond belief, beyond all reason and common sense. Needed despite everything he was going to lose for it. 


End file.
